1. Field of the Inventions
These inventions relate in general to consumer products and, particularly, to packaging for containing dental hygiene product with a timing mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Oral care products, such as dental hygiene products, are used to clean teeth, destroy harmful microorganisms found in the mouth, reduce unpleasant mouth odors, and the like. A person's mouth may harbor many types of unwanted microorganisms, such as bacteria. These microorganisms contribute to both the initiation and progression of gingivitis, plaque build up, periodontal disease, and/or breath malodor. Dental hygiene products can be used to kill these microorganisms, loosen or removed plaque, and reduce breath malodor.
For example, mouthwash containing antibacterial agents may be employed to treat a person's mouth. The efficacy of mouthwash may depend on the duration of time that a person uses or “rinses” with the mouthwash. Unfortunately, mouthwash often has an unpleasant taste and smell, which are attributable to its antibacterial agents. To increase the number of microorganisms destroyed during the rinsing process, a person may have to rinse with a particular mouthwash for an optimum amount of time, which may depend on the chemical composition of the mouthwash. People may not rinse with mouthwash for a suitable amount of time for destroying a desirable number of microorganisms.